


Revelations

by Fandom_Trash98



Series: Another Lifetime [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash98/pseuds/Fandom_Trash98
Summary: Sometimes getting what you want is easy.





	Revelations

She looks so beautiful in the moonlight, the silvery glow caressing her frame gently, as she stands at the doorway to the bedroom in the hotel being paid for by the precinct. Unbidden, Gina’s heart thumped at the sight, and at the realisation that she is here because she finally, _finally_ can’t ignore it anymore. Not after the stunt that was pulled earlier that day. Never one to lose face first, Gina adopts her haughty, greater-than-thou persona, and addresses the beautiful woman that has gifted her presence. 

“You gonna just stand in the doorway, Ro-Ro? Or did you actually want something?”

A low growl, and Rosa crosses her arms tightly, pinching her beautiful face into a frown. 

“Don’t.” 

It’s deep, almost husky, with concealed threat, but Gina isn’t even close to scared by it, instead feeling warm spread throughout her body at the sound. She’s breathless when she responds, “Don’t _what_ , Ro-Ro?”. The pet name feels dangerous, and maybe Gina likes that fact. Rosa crosses the room slowly, yet forcefully, reaching the bed Gina was lazing on and staring down at her, a glare almost there on her face. Maybe Gina likes this too. 

“Don’t sit there and pretend that you don’t know why I’m here. Especially after that little stunt you pulled earlier.”

Gina feigns ignorance, and Rosa pitches forward in frustration, grabbing at Gina’s shoulders and forcing the woman to look deep into Rosa’s eyes. The grip wasn’t painful however, Gina notes, and she could probably move out of it if she really wanted to; it was to make a point only, and Gina almost swoons at the delicacy she’s being treated with in this moment. Gina takes a chance and leans forward, enough so that she can feel Rosa’s breath on her lips.

“What you gonna do about it?”

Rosa surges forward, pressing a kiss to Gina’s lips and drawing a moan out of her. A tongue grazes Rosa’s lips and she moans as she allows the kiss to escalate. After a moment, both part with a need for air, Gina sure that if Rosa’s pupils are that dilated, her own eyes must be pitch black. Breathless and a little pink, Gina still manages to smirk, causing Rosa to raise a questioning eyebrow. 

“Who knew all it would take to get you to finally kiss me would be a little booty grabbing?”

Rosa frowns and kisses Gina again, annoyed and aroused because of this insane, beautiful woman.

* * *

“…I just want to know if I should start manscaping is all Jake, come on should I? Do you think? Oh! Maybe I can start hitting the gym more frequently! I mean, clearly my squats have been paying off! Maybe I can do some arm work and really seal the deal and maybe we can smush booties more intensely, because let me tell you, Gina can be _wild_ and-”

“Ah lalalalalaaa! Charles! I do not need to know about you and my basically-a-sister ‘ _smushing booties_ ’! Seriously, man! You don’t even know if Gina did that on purpose! And even if she did, it’s _Gina_ , there could be a hundred reasons she did it and none of them could be her wanting to have sex with you!”

“But-”

“No, Charles, Jake’s right.” Amy piped up from the other side of the table the three of them were occupying. She cringed a little at her statement, the words tasting bitter on her tongue. 

“You guys are terrible detectives though. It was so obvious why she did that. Honestly, I’m really surprised you haven’t got it yet, it was so blatant that _I_ was embarrassed.”

Charles and Jake both looked at Amy confused. 

“But, what possible reason could Gina have for grabbing my butt, if not for sex reasons?”

Smirking, Amy replied, “Who said it wasn’t for sex reasons?”

Jakes eyes grew wide at that, as he frantically searched the bar. Each second that passed without him finding what he was looking for appeared to make him more distressed; he began muttering ‘no’ to himself repeatedly. 

“Oh my God, Amy! No! That _can’t_ be it!”

“Well, where is she then?”

“Guys, what’s going on? Where’s who?”

“Gina wasn’t trying to smush butts with _you_ Charles! She was trying to make Rosa jealous, so that _they_ could smush butts!”

At the bar, Holt and Terry sat, sipping at port and watching their detectives. Holt turned to address Terry, a subtle smirk on his face. 

“I am glad they have figured it out. But more importantly, I am glad Rosa and Gina have sorted this out. Watching their courting rituals was becoming tiresome.”

“Yeah, but should we really be encouraging dating in the workplace? Especially between Rosa and Gina of all people? Terry loves love, but those two are terrifying forces on their own, what’s gonna happen if they’re dating?”

“An interesting point, but let me ask you, do you really think any force on Earth can tell Gina Linetti or Rosa Diaz what to do?”

Terry simply nodded in resigned agreement. The workplace was going to be interesting from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> So! I am The Actual Worst, because I promised frequent(ish) updates because this tag is dead and then disappeared for like 2 months and came back with something that isn't any of the prompts I was given. I honestly wasn't even going to post this, because 1) it's so short, and 2) I have literally just wrote this, like right now and I haven't edited it or anything. But, after so long, I figured I'd update. If nothing else, it serves as a good little fic to update you all. 
> 
> So basically, I suck at being consistent and I hate my writing and yadayada so every time I've tried to write something recently, I've scrapped it. I was gonna scrap this, but then I had the ingenious idea that "hey, if you post this and people _like_ it, then maybe you can tell your dumb brain that it's stupid and to be quiet and you can start writing again". Also, lol, I have depression, ADHD and dyslexia *insert meme here* which means writing is super-not-fun a lot of the time! 
> 
> (To clarify that point, I enjoy writing and creating stuff, but the process is hell. I do actually like writing fanfiction though because if I didn't I definitely wouldn't still be doing this)
> 
> But I digress; my point is I am going to try to actually do what I said I would do, and write fics for this ship, because I love it! This is just a little thing to tide people over while I figure out what I want to write, and so that maybe people can give me some helpful, nice criticism? I'm not going to give a date or a posting schedule for fics, because every time I do that I fail at it and it makes me feel like rubbish, so I'll just say that it at least shouldn't be another 2 month wait for a new fic. If you subscribe to the "Another Lifetime" series then you shouldn't miss any of them, because all of my Gina/Rosa fics will be put in there. 
> 
> If you want to leave me a prompt, go to the first fic in this series and drop the prompt in the comment section, or submit it anonymously on my tumblr @fandom-trash98. I hope you enjoyed this fic! Please leave comments/kudos if you did, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
